My Love, My Life
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Nathan Scott has planned a romantic night out for Haley James. He also has a very important question to ask his long time girlfriend. Will the night go according to his plans or will it end up into a total disaster? Read and find out...! ;)


**So here's another one shot. This one is quite long and I really hope that you guys like it. So without any further ado, here's...**

**My Love, My Life**

"Shit!"

Nathan Scott muttered to himself after peeking a quick glance at his watch. 07:30 pm. He was running late. Again. Damn it! This was not what he had in mind today. The initial plan was to finish all of his work by six but instead, his desk was still surrounded by tons and tons of paperwork. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't afford to see the continuous look of hurt and disappointment on her beautiful face. He had to get home right this instant. It was a very important day of his life after all. A day that would change his entire life for the betterment. He smiled at that thought and at what he had planned for her that night.

"Fuck this."

Making up his mind, Nathan stood up by pushing the leather chair back with his hands and grabbed the coat from the back of it. He didn't even bother arranging the spread out sheets on the desk or the few A4 sized papers lying on the white tiled floor. Taking advantage of his long legs, he was out of his depressing office in just a span of five short seconds. Not waiting to acknowledge or make small talk with any of his co-workers and friends, Nathan barged into his boss's office without asking for any permission whatsoever.

"I'm going home." He announced in determination.

Hearing the familiar voice, the shorter man dressed in a grey suit and a black tie looked up with an irritated frown on his face.

"Is that any way to talk to your boss young man?" The man with his blonde hair gelled and parted on one side asked raising his thick eyebrows.

"Cut the fucking crap man!" Nathan responded back with a roll of his eyes. Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden chuckled at his very close friend of eight years. He looked past him as the glass door opened once again to reveal four tall guys who looked as old as the men who were the only ones to previously occupy the large spacious office room. Nathan turned around to find his co-workers/friends - Lucas, Clay, Jake and Julian standing side by side, staring at him curiously.

"What is it with everyone entering my room without permission?" Mouth muttered letting out a sigh of mock annoyance. Ignoring the sitting man, Lucas Roe asked furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Man! You didn't even acknowledge me. I mean how dare you treat me like that?" Clay Evans followed to ask the raven haired man before he could answer the blonde standing towards his left hand side.

Nathan closed his eyes tightly in irritation. This was only getting worse. Taking a deep breath, he opened his blue eyes and stared at each and every one of his friend including Mouth who must have joined them when he was trying to have a moment of peace.

"Guys... Just chill. Alright? Let him at least speak first." Nathan heard Jake Jagielski (The sensible man) speak up as Julian Baker nodded in agreement and turned to look back at him sympathetically.

"Well..?" Lucas stated impatiently, watching Nathan lean his back (his ass to be precise) against the desk and sigh quietly.

After a second or two, Nathan revealed quietly before looking up to gauge everybody's reaction.

"I'm gonna propose to Haley tonight."

All of the guys except one, cheered and hollered in excitement.

"Congratulations man!" Jake said smiling widely and moved forward to hug his friend. Julian on the other hand sighed happily in relief.

"It's about damn time!"

Nathan reciprocated their smiles and returned every one of their hugs happily, thanking his friends as they wished him good luck. Clay Evan received questioning looks from the rest of the guys when he didn't move an inch from his earlier spot. He folded his hands and commented with a somber and serious look on his face.

"I don't even understand why you're so happy or why you guys are congratulating him already. I mean, Haley hasn't even said 'Yes' yet. Hell, we don't even know if she will say 'Yes' to this idiot." Nathan frowned and then glared at the blonde who had now ignited the thoughts of negativity in his mind and also the possibilities of him being rejected. Noticing the look of horror on his friend's face, Clay laughed loudly and moved to hug him tightly.

"Just relax man. I was just messing with ya. I'm one hundred percent sure that your girl will scream out loudly with a big fat 'Yes'."

"After all, you guys have been together for almost eight years. I still remember the look on your face when you saw her for the first time in college. I had never seen that look on your face before." Mouth added with a wide grin on his face.

"Remember how many times we walked in on you guys? You'd always forget to lock the damn door of the room. It took me months to burn those fucking images out of my mind." Lucas shuddered thinking back to those scenes and frowned as others chuckled.

"It's a good thing that you guys decided to live together after graduation." Julian smirked.

"Yeah." Nathan agreed. "Listen, I would love to sit here and talk with all of you guys but I really have to get going. I'm already running late and I have all these things planned for her tonight-"

"Shut up Nate and just get going already." Jake cut him off mid-sentence as the guys pushed him towards the door. Nathan turned to Mouth who nodded eagerly. With a smirk firmly planted on his face, Nathan thanked them once again and bolted out in a quick motion.

The rest of the guys smiled, shaking their heads in amusement. Hearing Mouth clear his throat, they turned to look at him.

"Well, get back to work now. 'Guy time' is over." He stated in his bossy voice.

"Well, you see I had to get home a little-"

"Back to work. Now!" Mouth ordered ignoring Clay's lame attempt of getting out of the work place . Lucas, Jake and Julian snickered and exited after giving a quick nod to their boss/friend. Clay soon followed them but turned back to glare at his 'boss', who was now laughing loudly.

"I absolutely love being the man with power around here." Mouth stated proudly to no one in particular.

"""""""""""""""""" NALEY"""""""""""""""""""

Parking his navy blue Sedan in its usual spot, Nathan glanced at his wrist watch and noticed that it was five past eight. He just prayed that she wasn't mad at him. Well, who was he kidding? Of course she would be mad. Sighing, he got out of the vehicle and ran towards their house before ringing the doorbell rapidly. Nathan was all ready to apologize when the door finally swung opened but shut his mouth closed when the person standing before him spoke first.

"Save it Nathan. I don't want to hear another one of your million excuses." Haley James declared tiredly and returned back to plop down on the sofa where she continued to grade the English test papers that she had given her students earlier that day. She was simply dressed in her pyjamas and one of his sweatshirts along with the huge reading glasses and no trace of make-up, but that didn't stop her from looking sexy or beautiful. She looked beautiful to him at any given hour of the day. Nathan closed the door behind him and walked towards her.

"Baby, I'm really sorry. I lost track of time. Please forgive me. Let's just go out for dinner like we had planned yesterday." He pleaded with a voice full of desperation.

Removing her glasses, Haley looked at him properly for the first time that night. He looked so tired and exhausted. Feeling guilty for acting like a selfish girlfriend, she smiled softly and gestured him to sit next to her. Placing the papers aside, she brushed the back of her hand across his late in the day stubbled jaw and chuckled when he effortlessly leaned into her touch.

"I'm sorry babe. You work so damn hard and then return back home to my bickering and complaining...I..I just-" He cut her off by placing his lips upon hers and kissing her very softly. When he sensed that she had relaxed, Nathan broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. Opening her eyes, she found him staring back at her with a wide smile.

"Hales, if anyone should ever be sorry, it's me. I mean , I always let you down and we've had to cancel our plans so many times just because I was busy back at the office." Haley shook her head.

"It's okay Nathan." She said and added teasingly with a dramatic tone of voice.

"I forgive you, as always." They both laughed and embraced in a tight hug.

"Go on then. Get ready for our little date." Nathan whispered while laying a soft kiss on the exposed part of skin of her shoulder.

"It's okay. We don't have to go out. Let's just stay in and order something." Haley replied smelling his cologne, which she had gifted him a couple of weeks back. He panicked slightly and moved back a little to look into her eyes.

"No. It's been a while since we last went out on a date and I really really want to do this tonight. Please, please, please..." Nathan pleaded kissing all over her face. Haley giggled and pushed him away.

"Okay, okay. God, what is it with you tonight?" Nathan simply shrugged with a satisfied smile on his face and stood up offering his right hand to her. She took the offer and sighed contently as he kissed her again.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower while you get ready."

"Okay." Haley kissed him one more time and made her way towards their bedroom.

Hearing him call out her name, she turned back and look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I love you." Nathan stated sexily while taking off his clothes. She chuckled before smiling and blowing him an air kiss.

"I love you too baby."

"""""""""""""""""" NALEY"""""""""""""""""""

"Did I tell you that you look absolutely lovely tonight?"

Haley blushed and responded with a roll of her eyes. "Yes. You've said that a million times already." Nathan couldn't help it though. She looked stunning in a simple black sleeveless dress with a thin silver belt highlighting her slim waist. Her make-up as usual was very light.

"You look dashingly handsome, if I haven't said it myself already." Nathan smirked as she gave him a sexy look. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and matching pants. After chatting and feeding each other with their favorite food along with a few chaste kisses, Haley announced rubbing her stomach lightly.

"My stomach is stuffed. There's no more room for dessert." She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Opening her eyes after a few seconds had passed, she looked around the fancy restaurant and watched various couples chit-chatting among each other. Her eyes zoned in on a young couple as she watched the guy stand and move to kneel down on one knee beside the pretty girl who was sitting across from him. It didn't take a genius to understand what was happening right at that moment. Nathan followed her gaze and saw a young couple embracing while everyone in the restaurant clapped. His eyes furrowed in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" Haley turned towards him and he frowned noticing a single tear in the corner of her eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong ?" He asked interwining their fingers on the decorated table.

"You didn't see that? That guy proposed to his girlfriend and she said yes. It was so beautiful." Haley smiled pointing towards the couple who were now leaving the place to celebrate the pleasant occasion privately.

"He proposed?" He asked and saw her nod. Nathan let out a quiet 'fuck' in a low voice so that Haley couldn't hear him. Out of all the fucking places, that guy had to propose here? Right where he had decided to propose to Haley? Oh come on!

"Nathan... Nathan." Haley called out to him as he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He answered while quickly trying to work out a new plan. He didn't want to delay this any further. He had to do it tonight.

"You don't want to have dessert here, right?" Nathan asked as she nodded in response. He gestured her to lean in closer and when she did, he whispered huskily in her ear.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll have me as the dessert later tonight, right after we get back home." Haley blushed profusely while playfully smacking on his shoulder.

"I love it when you blush." He confessed lovingly before kissing her softly. "Come on, there's one last place I wanna take you before we end our date."

Haley collected her clutch as he paid for their dinner. They walked out hand in hand as Haley's mind drifted back to the couple who were now engaged to be married. Both of them had looked so happy. Letting out an inaudible sigh, she smiled as Nathan opened the door and waited for her to get into the car.

"So, where are we going?" Haley asked as he started up the car.

"You'll find out in about ten minutes." He answered her and laughed as she huffed playfully.

"""""""""""""""""" NALEY"""""""""""""""""""

"This night is so beautiful."

Haley stated and felt Nathan nod back in response. They were the only people who were seated at the deserted beach. It was past eleven and Nathan smiled as he watched the blissful look on Haley's face. He moved closer and pulled her into his body as a way to keep them both warm. The atmosphere around them was quite cold but Haley didn't care. She watched as the waves crashed along the shore and the stars in the clear midnight-blue sky. It all felt so romantic.

"I love you." Haley heard Nathan whisper and she turned back to look deeply into his eyes.

"I know baby and I love you too. More than you know."

Both of them leaned towards the other and shared a very passionate kiss. Their tongue entwining and tasting each other. Haley moaned as Nathan shifted and positioned her to sit astride him. Cupping both her cheeks, he kissed her slowly and sensually, never wanting to let go of these amazing feelings, of this amazing girl who he loved with all of his heart. Breaking apart, Haley suggested as she breathed in some much needed air.

"Lets's go home baby. I want to make love to you." Nathan nodded and whispered back.

"I want that too baby. But let's just take a short walk on this beautiful beach and then we can.." He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows. Haley laughed as he pulled her up in a standing position. Nathan waited as she grabbed her discarded footwear and smiled when Haley interwined her free hand with his.

They walked in comfortable silence, listening to the waves crashing after every ten seconds. Nathan glanced at Haley and knew that this was the perfect moment. She grew confused when he suddenly let go of her hand and stood before

her with a wide smile on his face.

"Nathan, what's wr-"

"Hales." He cut her off gently and took both of her hands in his, after forcing her to drop the black stilettos in the golden brown sand.

"I met this amazing, innocent, genius, selfless, understanding, sensible, sarcastic, sexy, hot, beautiful girl almost eight years ago and fell in love. She transformed me and showed me the true meaning of being in love. Do you happen to know this girl by any chance?" Nathan asked jokingly.

"Nathan." She whispered with unshed tears in her eyes. Smiling softly, he moved forward to caress her cheeks tenderly.

"You made me a better person. If it wasn't for you, I would have probably been out in one of the strip clubs, wasting my time and life. You showed me how beautiful life can be. You taught me to find good in everything. The good in my own self and for that I'll forever be grateful to you. I'm so happy to have you in my life and I never want to let go of you Hales. You've made me so happy over the years, helping me in every little thing, never leaving my side. You give me strength and hope. But now, I want to be the one to make you happy baby." Nathan confessed with tears in his own eyes.

"I want to be your strength. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together-making lots and lots of love-," he smiled as Haley let out a short laugh, a tear after tear running down her face. He brushed them away and continued to pour his heart out.

"- cooking together, parenting our future children, everything. But before all that, could you please make this man, the most happiest man on earth tonight by marrying him."

Haley covered her mouth, sobbing with happiness as she watched Nathan take a diamond ring out of his pant pocket and kneel down on the right knee.

"Haley James," Nathan smiled and watched as she too kneeled before him on both her knees.

"Will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask me?" Haley joked before answering him.

"Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Nathan's face hurt from grinning so much but he didn't mind. He took her left hand and slid the ring through her ring finger. Both of them laughed while wiping each other's face.

"I'm such a mess." Haley chuckled and hit Nathan as he nodded in agreement.

"Hey... You really are a mess. But you are my beautiful mess Haley James." Nathan declared passionately before kissing her softly once, twice, three times.

"I'm just so happy baby. I had no idea that you were gonna propose tonight." Haley sighed as they stood up and embraced in a tight hug, leaving no room for air to pass between their warm bodies.

"Actually, the plan was to propose you back at the restaurant but that guy ruined everything." Nathan revealed quietly, enjoying the moment. Haley shook her head and kissed his jaw.

"He didn't ruin anything. This is perfect." She reassured him while looking around the place and then staring into his blue eyes.

"You, my fiance are perfect and I love you. So much."

The two happy souls stood in the sand, engaged in a mini yet very passionate and full of love make-out session. Neither of them wanted to stop but Nathan broke the kiss and looked at her flushed face. Not being able to resist, he placed another soft kiss and then another one and suggested in a sexy voice.

"How about we get home and continue with this and many other naughty activities. I promise to satisfy you sexually in every possible way." Haley moaned as he placed sensual kisses on her neck and collarbone.

"Mmmmmm...I think that's a great idea. Let's go." She bent down to wear her heels and gasped as Nathan playfully slapped her ass.

"You have a serious ass Haley James." Nathan announced before throwing her over his shoulders. His heart filled with joy and happiness as he heard her beautiful and tuneful laugh. He loved her so much that it should be illegal. Upon reaching his parked car, Nathan slowly put her down and brushed a few fallen strands away from her face.

"Thanks baby. Thank you so much. I promise I'll make you happy-"

"Nathan, I'm already happy. You make me happy everyday and I can imagine no one else but only you with me for the rest of my life. You changed my life too baby. I can't wait to call you my husband and to have beautiful babies with you. I love you. I love you. God, It's impossible to be this in love." Haley smiled widely as her fiance hugged and kissed her for the hundredth time that night.

"We should really get home or else I'll take you right here in the back seat of the car." He warned while gesturing her to get into the car.

"That's not a bad idea." Haley smirked with a glint of mischeif in her big brown eyes. He smirked and shifted to start the car.

"Believe me Hales. I have no problem doing just that but I want us to celebrate our engagement in the right way and at a comfortable place, which is our bedroom. I'm gonna make you feel so good baby and you will scream my name out loud and beg me to make love to you over and over again."

"Nathan!" Haley admonished, her face turning bright red at his words. He chuckled placing a quick kiss on her warm cheek and drove his Sedan back to their house. He sighed happily as Haley scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

Life was good but it was only about to get a lot better.

**Was it good? Bad? Leave a review and let me know how you guys felt about this one shot. God bless ya all :)**


End file.
